


Hunger

by Anonymous



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chengcheng gets acquainted with Justin's new nutritional facility.(This is a drabble from a future au that I'm working on.)TW: slavery, mentions of death





	Hunger

"Justin! Are you here?" Chengcheng knocked frantically on Justin's personal housing. He continued to do so until he caught a whiff of the air around the entryway. The cherry scent was faint, almost undetectable but Chengcheng knew better.

 _Incense? What is he trying to protect?_ Justin only used the cherry incense when he wanted to ward of other vampires from something. Chengcheng had gotten used to the scent over the years because Justin had used it so often during their childhood.

The wind swept through the tall bamboo trees surrounding Justin's residence and the scent continued to spread all over. Clearly, Justin wasn't in his residence. The incense he laid out was too much. Justin wouldn't have put out this much if he was there personally to protect whatever he hiding in his residence.

Chengcheng hoped to comfort his friend who had stormed off a soon as the declaration was made public. He was picked as one of the two candidates for succession. Justin wasn't.

He turned his back on the residence a was about to make his exit when the wind rustled the leaves once more. He felt an inexplicable pull coming from within Justin's residence. This spiked his curiosity. He opened the door using the single-use entry charm Justin gifted to him. The cherry scent faded once he went inside the residence.

 

What he saw shocked him. There was a human sitting on one of the floor cushions; staring into space. Chengcheng had never seen a human up close before. He was brought up on freshly extracted blood from their family's blood farm. The human's features weren't extraordinary but his skin was tanned; unlike anyone Chengcheng had ever seen before.

_This must be the nutritional facility he was talking about. But humans can't stay in the residences unsupervised. Why would Justin leave his human here?_

In a daze, he came close and reached out to touch the human's cheek. He felt the _hunger_  and was inexplicably drawn to the pulsing veins on the human's neck. He was about to partake when the human pushed him away. This brought Chengcheng back to his senses.

_What the fuck was that!? I don't.. what did I want to do?_

While Chengcheng was having his inner monologue the human spoke.

"You can't feed on me. You're not my master." The human said quietly while clutching on the silk ribbon tied around his neck. He said it while remaining expressionless.

"Feisty, are we?" Chengcheng went near the human once again. What human would have the courage to tell him off like that?

 

He was about to go even nearer but he noticed the human grabbing onto both sides of its silk ribbon; still no expression on its face. It looked like the human was tightening the silk ribbon on its neck.

"Only my master can feed on me. If not, I choose death." The human said it like a prayer.

"What are you doing?" Chengcheng said apprehensively. 

"Only my master can feed on me. If not, I choose death." The human said once more, pulling harder.

 

Chengcheng grabbed onto the human's hands in an attempt to stop it; briefly noticing the warmth in them. The human was starting to choke now.

 

"LINONG!" A familiar voice shouted from the entrance. Chengcheng was pulled off of the human by Justin.

 

"Justin, I can explain-"

" Get out of here!" Justin cut him off.

"Jia wait-"

"I said go!"  He was shoved out of the residence as fast as came in.

 

The last thing he saw was Justin sitting at eye level to his human. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at that.

 

_How could he shoo me in favor of that human?_

 

The hunger was still there but Chengcheng decided to ignore it. That it; until a voice within in him chimed in.

 

_I will get a taste of that human even if I have to drink it out of Justin's lips._

 


End file.
